Marco
Marco '''is a deceased black and white shecat with yellow eyes. She is the daughter of Ray and Angel, and sister of Spark and Curlypaw. __TOC__ Appearance Marco was a small, pretty, skinny black and white shecat with glowing yellow eyes and long white whiskers. During her death, she had many scars and a lethal wound to her stomach, but during her life she had one small nick in her ear. Personality Marco had met a Clan cat when she accidentally wandered into the forest, and they had told her about StarClan after cursing. She then began to believe in StarClan and the unknown, and if she had gone to the Clans and became a medicine cat, she would've been a perfect one. She was docile and sweet, but hated adventuring. She always wanted to go to the Clans, but died before she could follow Curlypaw to the Clans. She was skilled at herbs, learning them by herself, and whenever Curlypaw, Curl at the time, or Spark got a thorn in her paw, she always pulled it out. History Marco spent her first few moons happily in a small house in twolegplace, and her owners were equally happy for having one nice and docile cat. She stepped outside when she was two and a half moons, way later then her siblings. She was a mama's girl, and was slightly scared of the outside. Curl and Spark always teased her, and one day dared her to go out of the backyard. She accepted the dare and found a loose plank and slipped out, wandering into the thick forest. she then heard a rustle and a large ginger and white tom jumped out of the bushes, much to her surprise. The tom snarled something about 'StarClan' and when she looked confused, muttered about ancestors and slid out his claws, slicing her ear and making her yowl in agony. Marco ran for the house, and managed to get into it before she heard a satisfying "bump" of the tom slamming into the wood. She ran to her mother and explained what happened, and her siblings got scolded. She was three moons when her father died suddenly from a poisoned mouse he had gotten as a gift from a black tabby tom. Angel tried and tried to find the black tom, and but it seemed he had disappeared. Marco was four moons when her family got kicked out by a Husky, who had taken over the house when her father died. The family made their way to an seemingly abandoned twoleg house, and had settled into it when they heard a screech. Marco turned and saw a black tabby tom, the one who had killed her father, it seemed, and a white shecat with two different colored eyes yowling at them, and the pounding of paws running towards them. The family jumped up and Curl took the lead, with Spark and their mother following. Marco was never good at sprinting, and heard them catch up with her. Marco last heard "run, my kits! Don't let Viper catch up with yo- '''Marco!" And seeing her mother and brother get pinned. The world swirled and turned black, and she closed her eyes. Relations Marco holds no grudges now that she is dead, and can barely remember her family, but watches over Curlypaw daily. Abilities Skills Knacks Balance +1, Medicine Lore +2, Interpert Dreams +1 Trivia * If Marco had joined the Clans she would be known as Yarrowpaw. * Marco would've joined WindClan if given the chance, so she could learn to sprint. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-07-31 at 7.26.56 pm.png|Drawn by HopeIsSmol Category:NPC Category:NPCs Category:Deceased Category:Rouge/Loners